


Such An Epic Fail

by Takkaori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Humorous Ending, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois revenu. J'ai eu tellement peur. –J'espère bien, personne ne tue mon petit-ami, à part moi." Threesome AoKuroKaga préétabli. CRACK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such An Epic Fail

**Author's Note:**

> J'avoue, le KagaKuro est mon OTP mais j'adore voir Kagami et Kuroko avec Aomine aussi, donc j'ai décidé de faire un threesome. Cette fic est un crack, ne vous faites pas tromper par le ton des premiers paragraphes, ce n'est pas sérieux du tout XD.
> 
> Sinon, pour les besoins de l'histoire, ils vivent ensemble, logiquement donc c'est une future ! fic après le lycée.
> 
> Quelques allusions sexuelles et langage grossier, mais rien de méchant à part ça.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

En tenue sportive, Aomine venait de passer la porte. Il enleva mollement ses baskets et sa veste, de bonnes traces de transpiration sous les aisselles de son t-shirt bleu marine. Pas besoin de demander, il était parti faire un jogging et en effet, Kuroko avait eu vraiment peur qu'il ait tout bonnement pris la poudre d'escampette, lui refilant le fardeau d'annoncer à leur petit-ami, encore endormi, ce qu'ils avaient fait. Le jeune homme avança jusqu'à lui, balançant sa veste sur l'accoudoir à ses côtés sans état d'âme. Il s'assit ensuite.

« On lui en parle, alors, Aomine-kun ?

—Il va gueuler, on va en prendre plein la gueule. »

Kuroko soupira. En effet, quand ils mettraient Kagami au courant de leur petit déboire, ils seraient sûrement sujets à de nombreuses protestations et remontrances verbales. Virulentes _et_ bruyantes. Il se massa les tempes, exerçant de doux gestes circulaires avec l'index et le majeur de chaque main. Le salon du petit appartement était horriblement silencieux. Pour compléter cette ambiance lourde, le mauvais temps extérieur pénétrait dans la pièce par la baie vitrée. Les lieux s'en trouvaient considérablement assombris. Ils semblaient évoluer dans une bulle de tension, de mal-être persistant. Pour sûr, ce jour ne paraissait pas être le bon pour en parler. Il le découvrirait bien tout seul, de toute façon, alors il le fallait quand même.

Le proverbe n'était-il pas « faute avouée à moitié pardonnée » ? Si ? Bon. Cognant sa tête contre le dossier du canapé, Kuroko eut un deuxième soupir. Aomine fit glisser un doigt de son poignet au pli de son coude. Il tentait d'être rassurant. Le turquoise apprécia la caresse du plus grand. Il pencha son torse avant, s'apprêtant à accrocher ses lèvres, quand un bruit de porte claquée s'ouvrit dans leurs tympans. Le plus dur allait commencer.

« Oï, Bakagami !

—Kagami-kun.

—'Lut, vous deux. Vous arrêtez pas pour moi. »

Ses yeux fatigués mangeant la moitié de son visage, Kagami bâilla, se traînant lentement jusqu'à la cuisine. Il avait une démarche claudicante. Logique, ils avaient été deux en lui la veille, ça laissait des conséquences plus ou moins prononcées le lendemain, selon leur fougue. Leur rapport d'hier avait été particulièrement passionné. Le souvenir écarta les lèvres du joueur fantôme. Elles se soudèrent bien vite. Leur petit-ami n'allait pas du tout apprécier ce qu'ils allaient dire. Honnêtement, il était sérieusement inquiet que leur relation en pâtisse. Son angoisse lui dévorait l'estomac. Il regarda Aomine se lever, se mettre à la hauteur du rouge et embrasser sa joue avant de chuchoter cette phrase fatidique : 'On doit te parler.' Accoudé au bar, une tasse en main pendant que la cafetière jouait façon rock'n' roll – elle donnait cependant d'excellent résultat, il avait haussé ses doubles sourcils.

Kuroko s'était tut, laissant le plaisir au bleuté de faire entendre la merveilleuse nouvelle à leur amant. La réaction qui s'en suivit ne fut pas surprenante.

« Vous avez pas fait ça ! Pas sans moi ! C'est dégueulasse !

—C'est pas si grave. »

Kagami arrêta la cafetière d'un geste brusque et fit claquer la tasse en la posant sur le comptoir. Il ne l'avait pas remplie.

« Pas si grave ?! » Il enrageait. « Je vous ai laissé me faire l'amour, comme toujours ! Et vous faites ça derrière mon dos !

—'Faire l'amour', tu parles comme une nana. »

La grimace de colère du rouge fut de mauvais augures. Depuis le canapé, Kuroko intervint, tentant de modérer la situation.

« Kagami-kun, s'il te plait, essaie de nous comprendre, on désirait simplement…

—Et ce que je désire, moi, on s'en fout ?! »

Aomine croisa les bras. Il commençait à s'énerver.

« On s'est plutôt bien occupé de ça jusqu'à présent, t'as pas à te plaindre.

—C'est pas le sujet ! »

Les yeux fous, le dunkeur était bien réveillé, maintenant. Le café qu'il n'avait pas bu voyait son utilité s'échapper. Le joueur fantôme se leva. Quelques pas tremblants et il chercha à entourer le torse de Kagami de ses bras. A mi-chemin d'atteindre son but, il fut repoussé violemment. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« S'il te plait, Kagami-kun.

—Non. »

Aomine écarta vivement Kuroko par une pression sur son épaule, surgissant au-devant de Kagami telle une bête féroce. Le turquoise essuya ses larmes, regardant l'échange qui lui creva littéralement le cœur.

« Tu fais pleurer Tetsu, t'es content de toi ?

—Je crois que je suis celui qui aurait le plus de raison de pleurer. Il voit ce que je ressens, comme ça.

—Connard ! »

Kuroko intervint de nouveau, se plaçant entre les deux autres garçons pour les séparer. Les bras en l'air, il retenait leurs deux torses, ses doigts plissant leurs t-shirts.

« Ne vous disputez pas.

—J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies fait ça, Kuroko. Lui, je comprends, il est égoïste et sait pas se contrôler, mais toi, quoi. »

Ce dernier comprit qu'il fallait répondre avant qu'Aomine ne rugisse face aux accusations.

« Mais je t'aime, Kagami-kun, je te jure qu'on t'aime. Aomine-kun, dis-lui.

—T'm'excuseras mais j'ai pas du tout envie, là, tout de suite. »

Le plus petit souffla, foudroyant le grand bleuté du regard. Il n'aidait absolument pas. Ancrant davantage ses perles bleues dans les rougeoyantes, il mit toute sa force de persuasion dans les mots qui franchirent sa bouche.

« Il est énervé mais il t'aime aussi. On ne te ment pas, on te le dit, ce n'est pas facile. On te demande pardon.

—Vous voulez vraiment que je vous pardonne ça ?! Putain ! J'y crois pas ! »

Son visage rouge, ses sourcils arqués en direction de la pente de son nez et ses lèvres retroussées, Kagami était la colère personnifiée.

« J'en ai plus que marre de me faire baiser par vous deux à chaque fois !

—Euh, je croyais qu'au lit t'aimait ça quand on te prenait…

—Je dis pas ça pour ça ! »

Il respirait fort, à présent. Kuroko tenta d'attraper sa main. Kagami ne se déroba pas. Pas sûr qu'il y fit attention, occupé à fusiller Aomine de ses armes oculaires.

« C'est la première fois qu'on fait ça sans toi.

—C'est pas vrai ! Je vous ai surpris la dernière fois !

—Ouais mais tu nous as rejoint. »

Raffermissant son emprise sur le membre de Kagami, Kuroko fixa Aomine. Ils partageaient tous deux la même addiction pour leur affaire. Ils en avaient besoin deux fois par jours au minimum. Ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. Il retourna à Kagami, qui était écarlate. Le tour de ses yeux rougis indiquait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à fondre en larmes, lui aussi.

« Vous avez fini sans moi. Je me sens trahi.

—Tain, tu me soules mais Tetsu te l'a dit, on t'aime tous les deux, on t'a pas trahi, c'était juste…Comme ça. On avait faim. On pouvait pas attendre.

—On fait pas ça comme ça. Vous êtes des putains d'obsédés. »

Le dunkeur appuyait ses propos pendant que l'As le toisait avec suffisance. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là si vite ? Kuroko ne cessait de se le demander. Il avait prévu la réaction de leur amant, mais il supportait difficilement de la vivre.

« Ok, c'était pas sympa de notre part, mais on va le refaire, c'était pas la dernière fois, tu seras avec nous…

—Y aura pas de prochaine fois ! »

N'y tenant plus, le turquoise lâcha la main de Kagami et se remit à pleurer. C'était exactement ce qu'il craignait. Le front plongé dans ses paumes, il entendit à peine l'exclamation d'Aomine.

« J'aime pas que tu fasses pleurer Tetsu ! Arrête de parler comme ça !

—Quand c'est pas moi c'est toi alors c'est cool on égalise. »

La réplique jeta un froid dans la pièce. L'ombre se pétrifia. Il avait fait jurer à Kagami qu'il ne devait jamais mettre Aomine au courant de ça ! La colère prit doucement le pas sur sa tristesse pendant que le basané serrait le poing.

« Tu te rends compte que c'est bas, ce que tu dis, là ?

—C'est pourtant pas faux, combien de fois je l'ai consolé parce que t'étais dégueulasse avec lui.

—OK. » Il gonflait la voix « Tu vas prendre une torgnole, c'est la marque qu'elle va te laisser qui sera dégueulasse !

—ARRÊTEZ ! »

Reniflant de manière assez pathétique, Kuroko se dressa difficilement face à ses deux amants.

« On ne va quand même pas s'entredéchirer pour un pot de Nutella ?!

—QUE VOUS AVEZ FINI SANS M'EN LAISSER UNE TARTINE ! »

Des éclairs dans les yeux, Kagami s'éloigna, retournant dans le couloir qu'il avait parcouru dans le sens inverse précédemment, plus endormi mais de meilleure humeur.

« On peut pas vous faire confiance ! À partir de maintenant c'est chacun son pot ! Chacun sa merde ! Chacun pour soi ! Et dieu pour tous ! »

La porte de la chambre claqua, le dunkeur disparaissant à l'intérieur en grommelant des injures. Le calme retomba dans la pièce. Kuroko continuait d'essuyer ses larmes. Aomine vint l'enlacer avec une douceur certaine.

« C'est vrai, ce qu'il a dit ?

—Ne t'y mets pas aussi, Aomine-kun.

—J'suis pas énervé, j'veux savoir. »

Le turquoise renifla plus fort.

« Et bien, tu manques parfois de tact.

—Et lui alors ?!

—Lui aussi. Vous êtes deux idiots, de toute façon, je ne m'étonne pas d'être blessé de temps en temps. »

Le basané secoua la tête.

« Tu sais ce que je vais faire ? Je vais passer au Maji'B, faire une commande à emporter et j'achèterai aussi du Nutella pour lui. Il va se calmer, t'inquiète pas. Il reste jamais fâché contre toi de toute façon. Moi, j'suis parti pour qu'il me fasse la gueule deux jours au moins.

—C'est parce que tu rentres dans son jeu, je reste calme alors il se réconcilie plus facilement avec moi. Tu devrais te doucher avant de partir. Tu sens.

—Ouais ben j'sais pas comment tu fais. Et j'en ai pas pour cinquante an, je le ferais en revenant, je vais retranspirer derrière ça va servir à rien.»

Le plus petit roula franchement des yeux. Il ne bataillerait pas contre la logique feignante de son amant.

« Je me pose la question aussi. A ton sujet également.

—Hé, j'ai rien fait moi, là ! »

Kuroko rit. Ses yeux étaient redevenus secs et son nez ne coulait plus.

« Tu prendras aussi un milk-shake pour moi ?

—Ben oui, et assez d'hamburgers pour nous nourrir tous les trois.

—Ça va couter cher. »

Aomine haussa les épaules. Il caressa les cheveux du joueur fantôme.

« Laisse-le tranquille le temps que je serais pas là. J'pense le corriger au lit ce soir.

—Je ne suis pas pour ce genre de chose.

—Oh, allez, une petite fessée sur son petit cul de garce, ça serait drôle.

—Sois plus respectueux vis-à-vis des fesses de Kagami-kun. »

Le bleuté pouffa.

« T'es pas joueur, Tetsu. »

Sur cette phrase, il libéra doucement Kuroko de son étreinte. Il se déplaça pour attraper son blouson étalé sur l'accoudoir du canapé, là où se trouvaient ses clés et son portefeuille. Un rapide baiser sur le front du plus petit et il partit. Le turquoise souffla. Maintenant, il avait le champ libre pour s'offrir du rêve avec le pot à peine entamé qu'il cachait à côté des produits ménagers sous l'évier – qu'il était le seul à toucher depuis quelques temps, ayant décrété que Kagami en faisait bien assez et que c'était à son tour de jouer la fée du logis. Le rouge ne l'avait pas contredit et le bleuté ne désirant aucunement faire le ménage, ils étaient d'accord.

Si Aomine savait, ce serait à lui qu'il aurait collé une fessée. Peut-être même que Kagami se serait essayé à l'exercice aussi. Heureusement pour lui, Kuroko était assez discret et consciencieux pour ne pas se faire prendre. Compte tenu de l'incident d'aujourd'hui, il hésitait presque à révéler la vérité, mais après tout, à chacun son petit plaisir coupable, non ?

**Author's Note:**

> Eh oui, tout ça pour ça XD. D'un côté, dans un foyer, les engueulades au sujet de la bouffe sont légions, donc ça introduit une certaine notion de réalisme, paradoxalement :').
> 
> Si ça vous a plu, que vous avez quelque à dire, quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
